


Taken Notice

by Jux_ta_pose



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Anne and Gilbert, F/M, Inner Dialogue, Shirbert, Teen Romance, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jux_ta_pose/pseuds/Jux_ta_pose
Summary: This is just a little reflection on the "Take Notice" scene between Anne and Gilbert in the classroom in 'ANNE' 'SEASON THREE" Episode 1 (SPOILER-if you haven't seen this episode you might not like to read any further) The inner monologue of one Anne Shirley-Cuthbert as she attempts to read all that Gilbert is NOT saying and getting more muddled in the process.This will be the first reflection on what I'm hoping will be an extension of a particular scene from that weeks episode, maybe even more than one if it becomes too difficult to choose. This new season is going to inspire me... I can tell already it'll be a bumpy road.Thank you for reading and beware hasn't been  beta-ed I apologise up front.





	Taken Notice

“Good Morning”

“Morning”

“I’m not sure if you’re aware but the old ‘take notice’ board is active again”

“Take notice?”

“Yes… of someone. As in you post on the board when you want to let someone know you’ve taken notice. It’s a way to make a casual declaration, a quiet attention…”

“To someone you like…?”

“Yes, but not so pointed as to be alarming and not so vague as to be not understood”

“A post in advance of a proper advance…”

“Exactly… because all these little notices matter when you want to let someone know that you’re thinking ahead”

“To their future together?”

“Yes”

“So you’re suggesting I post?”

“If you’re interested in Ruby you should let her know before someone else stakes their claim”

“Thank you for the suggestion but I'm not exactly a ‘take notice’ kinda guy… and when the right person comes along... some day… whenever that is… I’ll know.”

For the rest of the school day Anne couldn’t help but scrutinize every detail of that exchange because that’s just what she did, she was an exceptional fretter. 

It was preposterous, but it seemed like Gilbert had thought that she’d been talking about herself... which was ridiculous. But then again he seemed almost hopeful, like the possibility appealed to him.

Anne had spent the better half of the Queen’s lesson attempting to read her book. It was hopeless as she had already read the same sentence a dozen times already. Her mind would wander back to his curious eyes, the furrow of his inky brows as she spoke, the hint of pleasure upon his lips, the hesitation in his words but especially how his countenance changed the moment she’d mentioned Ruby’s name. 

The girl in question had been all in a daze when she’d gushed to Anne after “His eyes were so full of romance. I nearly died happy right there and then…” 

She didn't have the heart to correct her, not sure that Ruby would even listen she was so smitten with the boy.

But that’s just the quandary, she hadn’t mentioned Ruby at all, not until that breathless rushed end when her temper had gotten the better of her once more. She’d been angry with herself for getting swept up by that bubble of temptation that she sometimes got when in his presence. 

She had berated herself internally for having such flights of fancy. Anne knew she would eternally be considered plain and ordinary next to every other girl and she cursed her whimsical heart always envisioning the things beyond her reach. She was almost sixteen she must strive to be more practical, she had goals, wonderful life goals to pursue. Love would have to wait.

But the anticipation on his face, it struck a chord, like a tight string being plucked in her chest... an ache...

At the mere mention of her petite blond haired friend, Gilbert had swallowed hard and a fleeting glimpse of distaste had replaced all the amused joy that had only a moment beforehand been clearly evident. It was as if the mere thought of a union between Ruby and himself was intensely undesirable.

She felt like a fraud, not a true friend because the whole reason she’d spoken to him to begin with had been to bolster Ruby’s flagging spirits concerning Gilbert. 

Anne felt she had been too ambiguous with her words and she’d allowed their conversation to become intimate in nature. Had she consciously let Gilbert believe that it was her that had taken notice of him. She was an atrocious friend, how could she be so duplicitous. 

Had Gilbert’s interest been all in her head, what she’d read as affection was probably just amusement at her audacity for approaching him in the first place. 

It was all so vexing…

After class she’d purposely stayed behind to confront him but when everyone left and she daringly strode across the classroom towards him.

The breadth of that classroom had never seemed so wide she almost chickened out. She'd cleared her throat to grab his attention realizing to late she was entirely too near. Gilbert spun towards her and Anne froze because he was all eyes, and the heady warm scent of wool and soap and boy, comforting homey types of smells that threw her for a loop and still so very close and she just lost all sense of why she came up to him in the first place. 

He’d unfairly stolen all her words.

All Anne could do was gape aghast...

Those expressive, inquisitive eyes, those furrowed eyebrows knitted and arched in concern and considerable amusement and those lips that were speaking, imploring and she could only utter... 

“Eyes… I ….I... “ like some ninny.

He’d left in embarrassed frustration and Anne was left none the wiser.

Oh... but she’d taken notice and she groaned with that knowledge.


End file.
